


What we could have had

by Fivepenguin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: 差不多算是The World Was Wide Enough的哨向背景谈情说爱版本
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Kudos: 9





	What we could have had

Aaron Burr在踏上回程的船只时，久违地舒了口气。烦恼的源头消灭，他不由心头大定。清晨，空气清新无比，更添一丝愉快，缓解先前的阴郁情绪。河水一下一下撞着船身，他索性坐下来，空间略小，不碍好心情。他几乎要吹起口哨了。

船行了一会儿，他忍不住回头看去，决斗之地正慢慢缩小，隐约看得见人影。Burr仔细瞧了许久，也没有看见动物的踪迹。动物，准确地说，是豹猫。Hamilton的精神体。

Hamilton给他留下的第一印象定格在一双棕色的眼睛，和因激动变调的嗓音。还有汹涌而来的狂热，对战争，对未来，明亮又尖锐，先于脚步踏入他的感知，像一把投向他的匕首。那时候还没有不可弥合的裂痕，只有两名青年，年纪相仿，同样失去一切。只不过一个轻装上阵，渡海而来，另一个担着重任和遗愿。那时友谊和国家同样年轻。

但在一切开始之前。在日后噩梦的源头出现之前，他首先感受到的是小腿上一记轻碰。Burr低下头去，看见一只猫，正用头蹭他。说是猫，也不像，它体型太大了，又比狮子一类的生物小上许多。有豹的皮毛。眼睛又大又圆，像两颗宝石。

Hamilton选在这时跟他搭话。之后的故事已被说旧，如今再讲也没什么意义。不过，想还是得想。

“我真希望有场战争。”他记得Hamilton说，带着一百万分的真诚。他是认真的，Burr在这家伙散发的狂热情绪中想，他真的想要一场战争，带着跟孩子生日许愿时无二的热情，到底是什么样的人才会有如此愿望？此地，此刻，他镇定的外表下悄然生出对Hamilton热切渴求的恐惧，却微笑以对，带他走向酒馆。

他们究竟在何时走向这条道路？从这时开始吗？也许是。仔细想想，又不尽然。

后来，在将军的帐篷中，Hamilton面对他时仰起下颌。他的脸上有会心的微笑，近乎挑衅。给他留下深刻印象的棕色眼睛正闪着狡黠的光。Burr没有注意，他在看Hamilton染上尘土的前额，稍显凌乱的头发。我们总会和彼此相遇，他先前说，与另一个人异口同声。Burr出了帐篷，就见那只猫坐着，罕见地乖巧。他蹲下，对它说：“别让他死了，好吗？”猫懒洋洋地看了他一眼，索性趴在地上，看样子是想睡觉。Burr叹息一声，也就走开了。

猫。Hamilton就这么叫自己的精神体，懒得给它起名，也不想去找出它是不是什么特殊品种。

“如果它看起来像猫，叫声像猫，习性像猫，那它就是猫。”Hamilton有一回向他宣布。这会儿他们刚认识不久，Hamilton已和其他人相处甚笃。在他背后，精神体闹作一团。Lafayette的白鹅，翅膀尖的毛被咬掉几撮，大声叫唤起来，与此同时Laurens的鳄龟闷闷不乐地趴在桌边，跟Mulligan的兔子一起被纳入保护范围中。豹猫蜷在它们对面，眯着眼睛，懒洋洋地摇起尾巴，时不时叫一声，引得对面的精神体如临大敌。

他自己的黑猫离得远远的，坐在椅子上，静观其变，不作出行动，但时不时地，它会看向那只豹猫。一切如同某种精妙暗喻。

凡是哨兵，大都对精神体颇为重视，Hamilton却并不怎么在乎。

不过他本就不能以常理论断。

譬如说，他没有向导，照样活过了前十几年，又或者他对衣服和食物之类并不讲究。内阁同事，未曾和他共同作战过的，私下猜测他一定是五感与常人无异，才不会因粗糙的布料感到皮肤疼痛，或者因调味过重导致味觉过载。

但并非如此，他知道这另有原因。寒冷中持续行军，连日干渴、饥饿，这些足以降低任何一个哨兵的标准。Burr亲眼见过有人草草吃下味道古怪的马肉，动作太急，噎到也不肯放慢动作，艰难地咽下口中食物后，必须立刻捂住嘴，否则难免呕吐。

多年后，他们同为律师，Burr看见Hamilton一遍遍捋着领巾，好像仍旧有些不适应。他已经习惯了沾着泥水、又被鲜血染红的蓝色制服了。那触感有如幽灵，徘徊不去。Burr了解搭档的心态，不仅是因为向导身份赋予他的感知，更是因为他自己也有过相同感触。

不可否认，我们曾有过一段好时光，Burr想。在渐渐亮起的天空下，他回忆起当时的情景。

“你能相信吗？”Hamilton问他，神色是刻意作出的漫不经心，“有人用真丝做领巾。真丝。”然而Burr抿抿唇，尝到窘迫。他没戳穿。

再比如说，他身为哨兵，却能做到向导才能做的事：感知他人的情绪。在行军时他总是第一个察觉到士兵的情绪，无论那是恐惧还是亢奋，无论敌我。Burr好奇了很久，他是怎么做到的。Hamilton却从来不说，每次被问及都搪塞过去。算了，随他去吧，Burr想，对我他总是这样。

合作姑且可说是愉快的。不过仍有些勉强，因为对Hamilton来说，妥协是个完全陌生的概念。那本几乎毁了他的小册子出版时，Burr还琢磨了一会儿：这算不算两害相权取其轻？政治生涯和自己的名誉之间，Hamilton选择了前者。对错不论，做法他难以欣赏。

于是又连带着想起那个夜晚，Hamilton在午夜敲开他的门，想起拒绝时对面传过来的失望，很轻微，像早有预料，但又浓烈。

那只豹猫也在一旁，仰望着他，默不作声。它那时格外沉静，和舞会时又有所不同。

即将改变Hamilton人生的舞会开始不久，年轻人走进舞池，脸颊因低温泛红。他急匆匆地靠近Burr，劈头就问：“猫呢？”

Burr一愣，随即展开感知，随口问：“你感觉不到吗？”

“我们的联系没那么紧密。”Hamilton心不在焉，“好像只有你一个找不到舞伴，我就不去烦其他人了。”闻言Burr苦笑一声，给他指明方向。

那只猫正在一双红裙藏起的腿间讨好地转来转去，路线呈八字形。

“普通人应该看不到。”Hamilton瞬间冒汗，喃喃道。

Burr无情地打碎他的侥幸：“她是哨兵。”话音未落，Angelica嘴角上扬，俯下身揪住豹猫的后颈，把它拎起来。小动物呆呆地任她揉搓，装出一副乖巧模样。Hamilton见状不妙，急忙冲上前去，把Lafayette撞开，跟她道歉，顺便搭讪。

“他还是不能控制精神体？”Burr问。

Lafayette正走过来，耸耸肩。“还是那样。不过还挺好玩的？”他笑嘻嘻地说完，便跑到别处去邀人共舞了。

他走之前最后朝Hamilton的方向看了一眼。青年正在楼梯上与Schulyer家的长女攀谈，眼中迸出遇到同类的激情，如同燧石在敲击下生火。

和长姐不同，Eliza与他并非同类，二人更接近互补的两块儿拼图。她既非哨兵，也不是向导。可她给人的感觉，就像是“家”，对Hamilton而言，这简直要命。

婚礼上牵着新娘的手时，Hamilton眼里亮光闪动许久，最终还是没有落泪。Burr坐在下方，在鲜花和人群、酒杯与祝词之间，感到奇妙的失望，就像是特地带伞出门，却发现雨水没有如期而至的人那样。

Hamilton毫无预兆地看了过来，他烫到似的转移目光，突然想起自己的爱人同样是普通人。

在他和Hamilton之间，存在一种诡异的对称，使他们相异又相似。年长和年少；哨兵和向导；遑论遗传：有着母亲姓名和父亲眼睛的孩子，是和父亲一样的向导；财务卿的长子则继承了他本人的激情，成了哨兵。一个活得比孩子长，一个死在孩子前面。现实恰恰是最出色的讽刺大师。

有些偏题了。但那不要紧，他还有时间，可以慢慢想。半辈子。

……活下来的那一个总是有更多时间。

可不知为何Hamilton总是表现得好像自己随时都会死去，所以拼了命地工作，自年轻时就一直如此。Burr难以理解，他永远难以理解，他想起那人在十步之外戴上眼镜的样子，手指前所未有地干净，好像洗过一遍又一遍。当初共事的时候，那些指尖常染墨痕，有时还会弄脏袖口。

Hamilton的生活总与墨水相伴，他借它自救，也用它自毁。

“你该去睡一觉。”Burr说，轻轻捉住他的手腕，不让他再写。Hamilton盯着他，眼中有了血丝。豹猫不知去向。这是无数夜晚中格外平凡的一个，但是Hamilton总能做点不平凡的事情，比如在办公室中一连数日工作，到了连Burr都看不下去的地步。

“去睡觉。”Burr说，加了点暗示。他探向Hamilton的精神世界，柔和地打开因缺乏睡眠而虚弱的防备，试图建立链接。这是出于关心，他提醒自己。“睡吧，Alexander。”Burr放低音量，让对方的名字滑出嘴唇。尽管Hamilton决不会告诉他，但Burr清楚地知道他最喜欢自己这样叫他，身体的反应可以控制，精神的愉悦却不会骗人。

他小心地施加暗示，事实证明是一步烂棋。Hamilton原本已经快要妥协(恭喜你终于学会了，他不无讽刺地想)，这会儿用力甩开他的手，眼神清明许多。

“别对我用这个。”

说完，Hamilton站起来，一言不发地走向门口。他没有生气，向导察觉，Hamilton只是有些失望，和被拒绝时一样。可这比什么都令他羞耻，好像犯下大错。

“还有，Burr，”Hamilton站在门口，手悬在门把上，“你本来可以帮忙的。当然也不是说有你加入我就不会工作了，不过……”他迟疑了一会儿，还是没把话说完。

他只是说：“快走吧，好让我锁门。”

Burr几乎是落荒而逃，比被Washington遣走时还要狼狈。

变故也许就是在这个晚上发生的。他回到家中，安抚了自噩梦惊醒的女儿，昏昏沉沉地躺下睡觉。

海风吹来。除了潮湿的盐味以外，还带来其他气味。糖的味道。先前他从不知道糖有气味，可在梦里一下明白，这是蔗糖。钱的气味。以及……泪水和汗水的味道。然而又不单纯是泪与汗……他偏过头去，深吸一口气，被气味的浪潮砸得头晕目眩，但终究弄明白了。杂质渐次分开，他嗅出了恐慌，疲惫，绝望，对生活的漠然，不远处的人对他的好奇。有谁刚刚失去了亲人，悲痛的泪水落到枕头上，发出哒的一声响。

气味太多，太复杂了。其中有一种，极度鲜明，盖过一切，几乎让人发狂。他记起，这是血的味道。有人在流血。很多人。

他右手握着小刀，稍稍一动，就把左手握着的牡蛎撬开。空气中多了腥气。壳中软肉，滑滑的一团，流下食道。手掌上有血痕。他低头吮吸，把伤口变成一条半透明的白线。血的味道让他蜷起脚趾。

在逼近的海浪里，他看见了自己的倒影：男孩儿，有点瘦，眼睛又大又亮。他一眼就认出来，这是Hamilton。

然后他惊喘着睁眼，面对着天花板，久久无法定神。进到厨房，Burr下意识地去闻糖，什么也没有闻到，虽早有预料，还是有点失落。

原来如此，他想。眩晕的余韵还没有褪去，他在这淡淡的迷醉里顿悟了，原来Hamilton是这样分辨他人的情感。

放好糖罐以后，他望向窗外。天还暗着。Burr给自己倒了杯热水，坐到椅子上，顺手擦去冷汗。天色大亮时，门突然敲响。砰，砰，砰。来得急，但有规律。

“Alexander，”Burr打开门，说，“你应该知道现在很早吧。”

Hamilton脸色很难看。

“我梦到你的……”他犹豫了一会儿，“记忆。”

“你怎么能肯定？”

“我看见了你父母的葬礼……我总不可能想象出没见过的场景？”

“事实上，这是完全有可能的。”

“只是这样我不会来找你。”他烦躁地回应，“这正巧是在你和我建立精神链接以后发生的。难道不能说明什么吗？”

Burr倚在门框上。“我也梦到了。”他说。

“我当时就跟你说了，不要对我用那个……这种事绝不能再发生，我相信我们都有不愿让对方看见的回忆，”Hamilton神色比之前更糟，“走吧。”一面说，他一面已经拉住Burr的手臂。热度透过衣物传来，让他几乎战栗。

“等等，去哪？”

“去找医生。”

“可信吗？”

Hamilton开始不耐烦。“非常可信。这么说吧，要是跟你决斗，我肯定找他。能出发了吗？”

医生坐在他们面前，非常纠结。

“记忆的交换……没有先例。”他听着快窒息了，“而且你们的精神链接居然无法断开，哪怕是相合度最好的组合也没出现过这种情况。”

“我们的相合度糟糕透顶。”Hamilton冷酷地说。他咬着牙，极尽耐心地坐在诊所稍显简陋的座椅上，负面情绪源源不断地通过链接传导，连带着让Burr也不快起来。

“那么，我的建议是——”

走出诊所许久，Hamilton还是没能平复心情。

“什么叫‘问题在我而不在你’，”他厉声说，“居然叫我建立精神屏障。我是个哨兵！”

“这事错在我。”

闻言，Hamilton没再说话，情绪令人惊异地平静了。等到分别的时候，才拍拍他的肩：“你也算是……为我好吧。没什么，总能解决的。”

这天晚上，Burr又做梦了。他被圈在一个灼烫的怀抱中，全身发冷。世界在高热中缩小，缩小，直到所能感受到的只有这一方病榻。房间里本应有汗味，呕吐物的酸臭味，血味，但他全都闻不到。Burr几乎要想，这是一种解脱。一夜过去，他——不，是Hamilton逃离死亡，抱着他的女人身体却冷了下来。

他的衣服被冷汗打湿。Hamilton会梦到什么？是童年回忆，还是彻夜的学习？是大学，还是战场？他和对方的经历有诸多重合之处，不同的地方相比之下又乏味枯燥。我没有什么能给你，他想。第一缕晨光照在他的脸上，Burr用手遮住眼睛，抹去刺激产生的泪水。

Hamilton大抵是真的摸索出了遮蔽情绪的方法，之后Burr就很少做梦了。

两人都当作什么都没发生过，至于断不开的精神链接，既然没大影响，也就不去管。甚至还有点好处，毕竟Hamilton再陷入神游时，有向导可以帮他。

Burr见过他感官过载的样子。哨兵眼神迷茫，抱紧妻子如溺水之人抓救生索，两人的身躯一同弯曲成奇妙的弧度，宛若被雪压着的树枝。当时是在某个人举办的晚会，记不清了。那时他移开视线，把玩着手里的勺子。

他们平静地过了一段时间，也算相安无事。Hamilton被招揽去做财务卿，Burr也尝试进入政坛。在法国的某个人回来了。内阁时有冲突。

正如后来他向Hamilton指出——或者为糊弄质问而想出的含糊说辞，随你怎么说——的那样，谣言只会滋长。国务卿和财务卿在某个星期天发生争论，三天过去，流言已经离谱到让Burr嗤之以鼻。

人们这样讲：

国务卿和财务卿一见面，顿时有如火星遇上浸饱了油的木材，怒火掀翻房顶。财务卿耐不住挑衅，长嚎，某些版本里是尖叫一声，当场跳起，一拳打在国务卿朝天的挺拔鼻梁上，霎时导致对方鼻血常流。于是事态一发不可收拾，两人就此开始斗殴，直到总统忍无可忍，揪着他们的后领，轻而易举地把难舍难分的两位分开。

人们还这样讲：

国务卿刚走进内阁，便眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单。Hamilton放出了他的精神体，一只猫科动物。值得尊敬的国务卿先生凭借丰富的知识及经验认出这是一只……

“这里怎么会有豹猫？”他诧异地问。

下一秒，他自己的精神体，一只毛色颇为花哨的鹦鹉，就被咬在豹猫的嘴里。可怜的鸟儿吓得不轻，挺直了身子，一动不动。他投入抢救的努力中。成功后怒火难消，趁着总统未到，决定以斗殴解心头之恨。

总统卡在两位都伤得不轻的时候赶到。他先是分开两人，然后提着Hamilton的后颈，把他拎了起来，又把仍在大叫的豹猫轻松夹在腋下，跟国务卿表达诚挚的歉意之后，带着他的次席哨兵及其精神体离开，无疑打算进行一场深入心灵的谈话。

Thomas Jefferson本人如是说：

“Alexander那天一走进来，我就觉得自己偏头痛要犯。他穿的衣服简直是哨兵之耻。我好心指出这一点，希望他能有像样的外表。唉。”他夸张地叹了口气，“我早该想到，他根本听不进去别人的意见。瞬间，他的脸涨得通红，衬着刺眼的绿衣服，简直像一株人形番茄。后来发生的事，不用我说，大家应该都明白。”说到这，他指指左眼窝。一片青紫。

Alexander Hamilton本人……他暂时不能说话。

“所以到底怎么回事？”Burr问，替他处理嘴角的伤口。

“放屁。完全是放屁！Washington根本没有把我‘拎起来’。我哪有小到那个地步？”Hamilton说。

“那把它——”

“豹猫。”

“把这只豹猫夹在腋下的部分是真的咯？”

“不。”Hamilton回答，有点生气了，扭开视线，不肯跟他对视。

Burr没计较，转而给他挫伤的指关节消毒。Hamilton的手指下意识蜷着，因握笔和握枪生出老茧。指尖，一如既往，有淡淡的墨色，基本没有干净的时候。凑近去闻说不定能闻到墨水的味道。倒不是说他想这么做。只是有一点点好奇。

他不着急让对方开口，反正到最后这人总会憋不住，自己说出来的。

“他先的。”果然，Hamilton偷瞄他几眼，投降似的坦白，“显然，Jefferson并不明白税收的重要性，对衣物质量的追求到了偏执的地步，还对我的精神体缺乏基本尊重。”

“嗯哼。”指关节处理完毕，他转而给手腕缠上绷带。

“你漏了一个。”Hamilton示意自己右眼，眼角处也有伤口。为什么身居高位的人打起架来跟猫一样？Burr想，照例帮他处理。

平日里的雄辩似乎不见踪影，Hamilton坐在办公室的沙发上，坐立不安，时时扭动。Burr离他不远不近，刚好能数睫毛。不过真去数的话，想必也数不清，因为这双眼睛眨得飞快，焦躁一目了然。带着隐隐的恶趣味，他看着Hamilton无意识地左右摇摆，不时疼得吸气，对Burr的道歉摆摆手。

Hamilton仿佛是终于没法忍受无聊了，说：“我想到一个童话故事。”

然后他真的讲了一个童话：

“很久很久以前……别笑，这是常见开头！在宾州，有一个小女孩儿。小女孩儿聪明且美丽，家庭生活幸福，按时交税，遵守法律。”

“你等等——”

“别打断我！突然有一天，出现一个邪恶反派，他是旅居法国已久的老农民。农民说：这地方生活如此美好，就是让人破坏的嘛。于是他鼓动当地人民抗税。

“小女孩儿，因为她完全守法，并且清晰地明白税收有多么重要，跑到教堂开始祈祷：主啊，请让我们例行交税，并把那个不应该在这里的农民赶走吧。

“万能的上帝实现了她的愿望，宾州重归平静，人民生活安定。Je——农民灰溜溜地回到了自己该去的地方。不管是哪，反正不是内阁，也不是——嗷！！！”

Hamilton的眼中充满泪水，来自于Burr的重重一按。他深深吸气，怒道：“要让我闭嘴直接说就行了，你就没有更好的方法吗！”

怎么可能。要让Hamilton沉默，只要提前把他可能说的话都说尽，就能欣赏到他哑口无言的样子。要么就是送他一颗子弹，或者……

……一个吻。

问题在于，有时候，这些事情他全部都想做；另外的时刻他却又被慵懒统治，只想听着Hamilton说下去，让话语的河流尽情冲刷。Burr大概永远不会承认，Hamilton说话的声音之于他，正如白噪音之于哨兵，能使心情平静。

但不像眼前别过头去，闷闷不乐地想把窗户瞪出一个洞的幼稚男人，他有耐心。那些都可以等，留到下次，时机更合适，气氛更柔和。

美丽的动物到来时，没发出任何声响。豹猫幽灵似的浮现，跳上沙发，姿态优雅，它懒洋洋地越过主人，在满脸错愕的Burr腿上蜷缩起来，又把头往他的腹部蹭蹭，惬意地闭上双眼。有一瞬间，Burr抬起手，想摸一摸，又迟疑地放下了。

他听见Hamilton嘟哝一句：“叛徒！”

半晌，跟上一声挫败的叹息。Hamilton依旧看着窗外，即使只能看见侧脸，他的懊恼也十分明显。

“想摸就摸！”他说，耳尖有点发红，“这东西又不咬人！”

这大概是他和Hamilton之间少有的平和时刻。他们本有机会更进一步，是他自己放弃了。两害相权取其轻。诚然可惜，不过看见Hamilton来势汹汹，眼里有看背叛者的斥责的时候，Burr倒觉出一点可笑。背叛啊，他想。Hamilton是觉得找到屏障的建立方法，就可以掩盖掉那一点未尽的欲望了吗。他的妻子不在家中，这些情感一定是由别人造成。一个连在上帝面前立下的誓言都可以背弃的人，又是以什么立场来无声地谴责他？

几天后，他们在街上偶遇。Hamilton不似先前那样激动，只是说：“他们好像都觉得我会杀了你。”语调冷淡至极。

Burr问：“你会吗？”他的心，违背他的意愿，重重跳了一下。连他自己都不知道，他在期盼什么样的答案。

沉默很久，久到他以为Hamilton不会回答的时候，对方摇了摇头，转过身。

“不会的，我想。”Hamilton说，向远处走去，“但是我不懂。我真不明白你……”到了末尾，话语变作叹息。

我也搞不懂你。Burr望着他的背影，想。

这是很多天来，他们唯一一次谈话。

Hamilton的生活从他亲手披露自己的丑闻那一刻起急转直下，一路向最糟的方向奔去。他在做出错误的人生选择上似乎有独特的技巧。

他的儿子也是。

Phillip Hamilton去世后，过了几天，Burr久违地做梦。梦见死者走上前来，兴奋点亮双眼。他看见被递出去的那把枪。听见Hamilton带笑的声音，自豪，满足，充满爱意：“让我骄傲。”

在他对面，Phillip咬着下唇，笑容根本藏不住。他点头，对即将到来的死亡一无所知。

而后Burr惊醒了。他踉跄出了房间，摔进座椅。他把蜡烛点亮，Theodosia早先寄的信还在桌上，他原本打算晚些再读的，现在只想将它拆开。

手指就要碰到信封时，窗户突然发出尖锐的响声，玻璃碎了，一个人影滚到地上，蜷成一团，一动不动。烛光摇曳下，Burr看清了来人的脸，放弃了去拿枪的打算。

“Alexander？”他问，靠向近乎凝固的躯体，“你还好吗？”

问得有点多余，Hamilton的状况一目了然：差到极点。他的两只手死死攥着，腮帮鼓起，咬着牙。双眼紧闭，呼吸轻浅。远处看不清，走近才发现，他全身都在微微颤抖。

Burr把手搭在他的肩上。Hamilton还是没动。

“Alexander？”他又问了一遍。哨兵听到自己的名字，下意识地睁眼，眼神却是空洞的。Burr顿时明白过来，他陷入神游了。之前不是没有过，但这次状况异常糟糕；大概是丧子的痛苦过于强烈。

Burr把手覆到Hamilton的拳上，温和地引导他松开手指，先是左手，然后是右手。摊开的两只手掌上，各出现四弯血色的月亮。

“没事的，”Burr笨拙地安慰他，“来吧，跟我来……”像对待受伤的动物一般，他轻柔而小心地把Hamilton带到沙发上。途中，Hamilton的肋骨抵着后背，触感让他呼吸一窒。Burr扶着对方的肩，尽量稳地让他横躺下来，头搁在自己的腿上。

Hamilton没有任何好转的迹象，哆嗦着嘴唇。Burr心知别无他法，深深吸气，就像在潜水前做准备那样，冰凉的空气涌入肺部。随后，他下沉，下沉，坠入Hamilton的精神世界。

几秒不到，他已然身处一个狭小的空间中。是一个小小的房间，甚至有些逼仄。给人的感觉不是很好：疾病，死亡，痛苦，快乐被挤到角落，少到可以忽略不计。

Burr走了几步，推开门，被眼前的景象所震慑。天色暗沉，不时有闪电划过，照亮大地，地面水流咆哮。水中有尸体顺流而下，苍白而肿胀。他仔细观察，发现其中没有Hamilton，不禁稍稍安下心来。

他的小腿被轻轻撞了两下，让Burr想起和Hamilton的初遇。低头看去，果然是那只豹猫。

“带我去找他。”Burr请求道。

豹猫温柔地叫了一声，为他引路。

他们绕过废墟，沿能走的路走，避开尸体。精神体比上次见面时虚弱不少，瘦了很多，但走起来依旧很稳。他放出自己的精神体，黑猫亦步亦趋地跟在豹猫后面，有一种诡异的温馨。

一人两猫一路前行，最终到达海边。Burr四下张望，发觉这是他第一次做梦时的场景。

有人立在沙滩上，看不真切。Burr认出了他，走上前去。听到脚步声，少年时的Hamilton看向他。那一瞬间，Burr被他的年轻击倒了。说来奇怪，但事实如此。Hamilton年轻得要命，双眼明亮，眼角还没生出皱纹。

一时没人说话。许久，Burr开口，声音低哑：“跟我回去吧。”

Hamilton往前一步，让他们距离更近。

“凭什么？”Hamilton说，“这里马上就要迎来飓风。总是会有的，我甩不掉它……那不重要。我大可以让你死在这里。很多麻烦都可以了结。”他看向那些顺流而下的尸体的样子，就好像死去的人是他自己一样。

“你不会让我死的。”Burr说。

说完，他叫一声，用那种百试百灵的语气：“Alexander。”Hamilton的喉结滚动，尽管不合时宜，Burr仍暗自发笑。某些时候这个人确实好懂。

“我……”

Burr握住那有些过瘦的手腕。他把恳求压在Hamilton的嘴唇上：“我们走吧。”

“好……”他感觉到Hamilton颤抖的呼吸，雨点般落上双唇，“好。”

于是，他们向回走去。Hamilton落后半步，惊奇地看着两只精神体冲在前面。没走几步，豹猫似乎是不满黑猫走得太慢，直接叼起它的后颈向前跑去。

“这可真是……”

“什么也别说。”Burr警告道，不想跟他对视。

Hamilton情绪好转，窃笑着说：“好吧。”

走到来时的那座房子前时，Hamilton在他身后叹气。

“我好像就是……从来没办法摆脱这里。就像我从来都没法死去一样。”他看起来像一个迷路的人，失落、茫然，让人想给予安慰。

下一秒，Hamilton睁开眼睛，和Burr对视，又扭过脸，直起身。他飞快地说了一句多谢。

“不用。”

两人尴尬地沉默一阵。Hamilton坐在他旁边，躯体温热。

“Phillip的事……我很遗憾。”

Hamilton的手一下握紧，被阻止了。“还有伤。”Burr说。在月光里，他看起来苍老很多。而Burr曾以为时光对这人向来偏爱，因为这么多年来他的眼神没变，还是那么富有激情，十分鲜活。可事实证明，这也只是他的误解。Hamilton弯下腰，手拢住身体，侧面与他相抵。

“我也……我本应该……”他的吞咽声清晰可辨，“今天晚上，Eliza……多放了一副刀叉，她没有注意到……”

听到这儿，Burr想起，这种事自己也经历过。亡妻逝去几个月后的一天，他坐在壁炉前，下意识要呼唤她的名字，而后才反应过来，做出回应的再也不会是他期待的那个人。这念头像一枚迟来的子弹，在心上划出伤痕。

于是他终于朝向导安慰他人的本能屈服，伸出手，抚着Hamilton的后背。在他的掌下，Hamilton发抖的身躯逐渐趋于平静。Hamilton抬起头来，没有落泪，脸色惨白——像个死人。

不妙的联想卡住Burr的口舌。他们又陷入沉默。许久，Hamilton挠了挠脸。“你家……还有客房吗？”他问。

当然有了。这简直是明知故问。Burr看过去，那双棕色眼睛里还有未溶解的痛苦。他应该让他留下来，安抚他，向导的职责所在。

留下来吧，他想。

“回家去。”他说。

Hamilton看他，表情错愕。“你的妻子需要你，还有你的孩子们。”Burr说，突然前所未有地疲惫。

“对……”Hamilton说，茫然地站起身，在Burr的陪同下到了门口，“抱歉弄破了你的窗户，你知道的，神游。”

“没事。”

“Burr？”

“怎么了？”

“Phillip……他今年十九岁。”Hamilton看着地面，“和你遇见的时候，我也是十九岁。我……”话还没说完，他就沉默了。

“我很遗憾。”Burr半出于礼节说道，拍拍他的肩。因着这肢体接触，Hamilton抬头，视线落到了Burr的桌上。

为转移话题，他说：“我都不知道你还热衷写信。”

“不，那是……”Burr心下暗叹，还是告诉他，“Theodosia写给我的。”

Hamilton没说话，笑了一下。他笑的时候，和先前和善的微笑抑或是挑衅全都不同，神色里多了惨然的意味，有种死气。眼角的皱纹推积，让他显得愈发苍老了。只一眼，Burr就手脚冰凉，腹腔内传来奇怪的战栗，喉咙如被火灼烧。他明白，自己说错了话。悚然之余，又觉得对方的那种目光，那种欲言又止的神情有点熟悉。

关好门，Burr坐回去，没心情再睡了。他想了又想，终于明白那熟悉感从何而来——Hamilton的眼神和他多年前在勺中窥见的自己的倒影是一样的——那是残疾人看健康人的眼神。

之后，之后还有什么好讲呢？1800年大选，四年后的决斗。渡河相会，三十年的时光缩成短短十步。一个人冲天鸣枪。另一个一生中难得没有迟疑地扣下扳机。

Hamilton看着他身后的城市和逐渐亮起的天空，看向匆匆赶来的医生，嘴唇翕动，似乎是说了什么，但他听不清，他被副手拉开了。他试图去触碰对方的意识，却被挡在外面，正如愤怒地通信时，他这样做后得到的回应。在那之前，他想，我只要一个道歉，这一切就能结束，或者连道歉也不要，只要他有歉意。可Hamilton就是不肯把多年来学会的妥协匀他哪怕一丁点儿。

Hamilton闭上双眼。自始至终，他都没往Burr的方向看过。

怎么会到这个地步？Burr想，唇边的笑慢慢消失了。他是真心困惑。时候已经不早，风也不如先前那么怡人。他再次眺望，那些人影却都看不见了。

第二天，他在午睡的时候，最后做了一回梦。深陷枪伤感染的痛苦中，他躺在床上，全身发冷。冷，有谁含糊说。我累了。

有人替他梳理头发，没有介意渗进发丝的汗水。

“休息吧。”Eliza说，指尖无限珍爱地抚过他的脸。她的眼神温柔却坚定，仿佛下了莫大的决心。如同战士。

在他——在Hamilton闭上眼前，Burr瞥到地板上一滩血迹。差不多干了。很刺眼。那不祥的红色于视野中晕开，造成手指染血的错觉，即使搓洗到皮肤发红，也没有减淡的迹象。在水流的冲刷声里，他想着那些没能说出口的话，想着女人的面容。我们对她做了什么呀，他想，双手发抖。

这之后，Burr再没进过自己的精神世界。决斗之前，那儿是普林斯顿的校长室，打开门出去，就是他律师时期的办公室。他明明是对Hamilton与他共处时的姿态不甚喜爱的，这充满旧日回忆的地方却依旧待在他的精神世界里。参议员，或者副总统的办公室，很奇怪地，并没有出现。决斗之后变成什么样，谁也不知道，他也没兴趣。

他做了一些事。遇见了一些人。娶了第二个妻子，很不巧，也叫Eliza。人到老年，枯木逢春。可惜春天不长。

负责他们离婚案的律师走进房间时，Burr险些没坐稳。他望进那双眼睛，那跟其父亲肖似的、阴魂不散的双眼，棕色，即使深埋六尺之下，依旧有鞭笞他的力量。一切噩梦的源头。

回家以后，他大病一场，高烧不起。妻子下定决心跟他分开，倒也看不过去他这样受苦，于是通过还没来得及断开的链接安抚他，缓解痛楚。烧退了，Burr看见她坐在晨光中，脸色看不清。

“你的精神世界……”她的手有点抖，“很奇怪。真的，太奇怪了。”

他刚刚痊愈，身体虚弱，一时没能回答。

“有哭声。”

Burr摇头。

“是真的。”她叹气，像是觉得他固执，不愿多言，起身出去了。

这倒是勾起了他的好奇。Burr放松身心，久违地进入自己的精神世界。他走过铺满文书的书桌，站了一会儿，想起当初Hamilton猛地跳上桌面的样子。

到达下一扇门前时他的脚步越发平稳，推开门，迎面而来的场景出乎意料：

沙滩凭空出现，沿门槛向外延伸。海水正从天边涌来，浮着银白色的泡沫。天已经黑了，隐隐能看见月亮，没在云里。一点橘光在夜色中盛开，随风摇曳，明灭不断。

踏出门的时候，他听到了，妻子描述的哭声在空中盘旋——可仔细分辨，那分明是飓风的尖啸，响着，响着，不曾停歇。Burr立刻明白这声音从何而来，追着微弱的火光向前。

路的尽头有熟悉的人。

“我还在想，你什么时候才会来。”Hamilton微笑着回身，手拿烛台，不知是不是辩护时用的那盏。

好一会儿，Burr才能够开口发问：“你为什么在这里？”

“这该问你。”Hamilton说着，坐到沙滩上，拍了拍身旁。Burr想了想，也坐下来。他伸出手，发现手背上的皱纹消失了。在精神世界里，一个人总是年轻的。

“你的儿子很像你。”

“我知道。你就是因为他想起来要到这来的？”Hamilton显出点得意。

一句说完，他们又有一段时间没开口。

Burr打破了沉默：

“世界这么大，本可以容下你我。”

Hamilton嗤笑一声。

“你说得真动听，‘本可以’。”他不再看海，转而看Burr，“我们本可以做朋友。我本可以不用死。我们本来可以……”说到这，他笑容中的嘲讽忽然消失了。

随后，Hamilton倾身向前，吻了他。

他盯着Burr看了一会儿。这罪人此刻痛苦难言。看着看着，Hamilton的表情扭曲了，似乎是想笑，又觉得他很可怜。

一只手覆了上来，停在脸上。恍惚间，一个念头浮了上来：他的手指真凉啊。

“别这么看我……我原谅你了。”他闭上双眼，听见Hamilton叹息着说。

那一刻，黑暗的视野里炸开亮光，他心中憎恨、喜爱和永远、永远无法抑制的被吸引的感觉混合起来，在胃中搅动着，几乎要使他呕吐。这种翻涌不息，把最坏最不可见人的一面全都血淋淋地挖出来的感情，它如此丑陋，会是爱吗，我们本来有机会吗。

他搓搓手指，指尖没有血迹，很干净，像没有犯过罪。“但你也只是我的幻觉，对吧？”

“那重要吗？”

Hamilton歪歪头，无辜得可恨。月光沉降下来，如同毁灭罪城的天火。

Burr想笑，想大哭，想跪在他的脚边，想掐住这个人的脖子，质问他为什么要这样折磨自己。最无可救药的是，他仍旧想吻他。命运在1804年射出的子弹，终究是在此刻来到了。

“不。”他说。

“你想说什么？那哨兵给你留下的影响深到这个地步，你到底是否认他强到不可思议，还是否认你们相合度高到可怕？”

“不。”Burr说，“我们的相合度简直糟糕透顶。”

他握紧摆在面前的酒杯。杯中酒液晃荡，倒影碎成千万片。他一直看着，没再抬头。

Fin


End file.
